Draconis Crown
by loopylouise123
Summary: While Jake suffers at the loss of Rose the Dark Dragon stirs up trouble with the aid of a dark artefact. JakeRose, onesided Dark DragonJake
1. Dreams

_Character pairings: Jake/Rose, one-sided Dark Dragon/Jake. _

_There may be other minor pairings but that will be decided later on in the story line. _

_Warnings: There is a small sexual scene in this chapter, but it is minor, just mostly kissing and a bit of stomach touching and even then it's short and only a dream. _

* * *

The city glimmered and shone in the moonlight, lights glared and sparkled under the dark sky, stars being invisible as the city lights out shone them in the dead of night and two dragons soared through the sky. They flew swiftly, the only sound giving them away would be when they flapped their wings and the wind was caught in an-up -draft. 

Jake flew leisurely with his sister Haley, her pink dragon form being dwarfed by his larger red form but the idea of beating her in a contest of size or speed was far from his mind.

It was her birthday, and for her main birthday present he had promised her a full night out of flying, visiting the best spots in the city and visiting Jake's many magical friends.

Jake felt extreme self satisfaction at how well the night had gone, he knew Haley had a blast, if the joy on her face was anything to go by, and even if the night was over, there was no hurry in heading home.

"Jake?" His sister's small voice drifted over to where he was flying. Jake threw a questioning glance in her direction, showing his sister that she had his attention.

"Thank you for tonight." She paused as if she was debating whether or not to say the next thing. "You're the best brother ever."

The red dragon broke out in a toothy grin. "Thanks." He arched his back and puffed out his chest. "And you doubted whether or not you would have a good time." He shot a playful accusing glance her way. "So this means you better get me a decent birthday present for me this year."

Haley giggled and she sped up, flying away from her brother. "I don't think I had _that_ much of a good time!"

Catching onto the game Jake tore after his sister, purposefully lagging behind, so she was just out of reach, letting her enjoy the last few hours of her birthday. As tomorrow was another day and Jake never doubted that his friendly sibling rivalry with her would begin anew.

They reached the roof of their house in record time and as Haley slipped back into her human form just after she flew through the window Jake considered on staying out. It would be Saturday tomorrow, the only reason as to why his mother had let him take Haley out all night, and he had no responsibilities in the morning. He was due at Gramps' shop in the afternoon but that allowed him plenty of time to catch up on some sleep.

Trixie and Spud would understand if he didn't turn up at the skate park, they knew his dragon duties all ways messed up with his sleeping patterns so they probably wouldn't bother him until later in the evening. Something he was always grateful for, and why he once again thanked all higher beings for having such great friends.

He doubted many other teenagers would be so accepting of their friend being a _dragon. _

They had been there a lot for him lately, especially after Rose left the country with her parents. It was hard knowing that he might never see his past love ever again. But she had been gone for six months now and he had to let go sometime. He snorted remembering the many girls Spud had tried to set him up with. Yet none of them had been able to fill the gap that left with Rose.

He saw Haley poke her head out of the window and ask him if he was coming inside. The dragon contemplated on an answer for a moment before he shook his head, informing his sister that he was going on a quick patrol and then he turned, flew off determined to enjoy the warm night while it lasted.

0.0.0.0.0.0

_A warm body pressed up against his own. _

_Daring hands explored his chest and slipped underneath his shirt, stroking his warm firm stomach._

_Jake's own hands were tangled up in blonde hair and his lips were connected with the others. The person's tongue slipped inside his mouth and with obvious experience, tasted and delved deeper into his wet cavern. _

"_Jake…I…"_

_He stroked his hands down the back of the person on top of him. _

"_Jake…I…love…"_

"Jake!"

"Wha…!?" Jake sat up immediately, looking around for danger and only spotted his grandfather looking at him sternly. "Wha'r'you doin' in my room Gramps?" The teenager yawned, stretching tiredly as he looked up at his teacher.

"We are not in your room."

Jake blinked and looked around, realising that the old man was right, as his room certainly did not contain a fifty foot drop into the sea. The teen realised that he must've fallen asleep here last night after waiting to see the sun rise, and sitting on this cliff was the perfect spot to watch such an event. But falling asleep at the edge of said cliff was not.

"Are you insane?!" His grandfather then spoke rapidly in Chinese and no matter how much Chinese Jake understood, he knew he would never be able to follow his Gramps when speaking this fast. "You could've fallen off!"

Jake stood, backing away slowly. "Chill, ok? I didn't fall off." He gestured to his person. "See? The Am-Drag is still in one piece."

Lao Shi was not amused. "What were you doing at the edge of a cliff in the middle of the night? I thought you were supposed to be taking care of your sister?"

Jake rolled his eyes, _so that's what he's really worried about_. "I took Haley home first, I'm not that irresponsible."

Lao Shi's eyes softened at the biting tone of Jake's voice. "I know young one, but you cannot blame an old dragon for being worried, especially during these times of unrest."

The teen nodded, he understood. Rumours had begun spreading through the magical underground, rumours of the Dark Dragon once again rising to power. The magical community was becoming nervous, it didn't matter how much the Dragon Council was trying to calm everyone down, people and creatures were still too scared to leave out at night on their own.

"I am not only worried about Haley my young dragon." Gramps looked at Jake pointedly and even though some part of Jake was grateful that his grandfather cared and worried for him, his pride still got in the way.

"You shouldn't worry about me Gramps! The American Dragon beat that loser once he can do it again!"

The old man nodded, a defeated expression on his face before changing into his dragon form, still slender and strong even with his many years of old age and flew into the air, waiting for his grandson to do the same.

The trip back into the city was uneventful and they separated with only a few words of goodbye as Jake headed home and Lao Shi headed back to his shop.

The sun had only risen a few hours before and the chill of the morning still hung in the air and Jake was confident that his family was still asleep, so Jake could easily slip into the house without anyone knowing that he been missing and sleeping on the edge of a cliff.

After he had flown into his room, courtesy of the always open window and changed back into his human form, Jake flopped onto his bed and allowed his mind to wander to that dream he had before Gramps had rudely, but understandably, woken him up.

It wasn't the first time he had a dream like that, most of them, if not all, were of him and Rose. He was a growing teenager, raging hormones were a part of the package but the fact that he wasn't sure that the person he had been dreaming about was Rose, nor the fact that he hadn't woken up with a raging morning erection, something he was eternally grateful for as he would of died of mortification if his Gramps had seen, was something new to him.

This dream, though it had stirred up some sort of sexual feelings, they were nothing compared to the lust he would have with his normal Rose dreams, in fact he knew that this person wasn't Rose. Though this person had blonde hair, it was short and coarse unlike the long soft locks that sat on Rose's head. He also wasn't sure if the person that had been on top of him was female, a fact that disturbed him greatly, but it could account for as to why it had been lacking lust and love. On his part anyway. The other person in the dream seemed to have enjoyed themselves.

However it brought forth the question as to why _he_ would be having a dream about a male when he wasn't gay, a male who he didn't know and had no feelings towards, when he knew he still felt something for Rose.

Jake stretched and turned on his side, a frown etched onto his face. It was possible that someone else was sending him these dreams just to freak him out, or it was from a magical creature trying to mess with his head. It had happened before, though the dreams had never been of a sexual nature, and that didn't mean it couldn't happen again.

The young dragon knew he couldn't ask anyone else about this just yet, he had his dignity to worry about and he was not going to ask his Gramps or Fu about magical creatures that sent victims dreams, or nightmares, of sexual nature. Because that wouldn't be embarrassing in any way.

Jake stifled a yawn and decided he would do his own research if the dreams persisted, but for now he was going to catch up on the sleep that he had been missing.

0.0.0.0.0.0

In the darkness of an underwater cave former Councillor Chang was leaning up against the slimy wet rock, watching her Master pace back and forth frustratingly and casting long shadows from what little light they had.

"How long until I can gain contact with the goblins?"

A small shivering Lepracorn faced the towering form of the Dark Dragon and the little creature gulped visibly. "N…not until n…next week, Master."

The black dragon roared and growled causing the Lepracorn to almost faint in distress.

Once the large being had calmed down he sent a quick glance towards his servant up against the cave wall then he turned his attention back to the abysmal creature. "Fine. Inform me when the goblin leader has secured a date for our meeting." He waved the Lepracorn away and it hurried out of the cave a little too quickly.

He heard his servant chuckle in amusement.

"You shouldn't be laughing Chang, if it wasn't for that Lepracorn you would still be in jail." His eyes sparkled in satisfaction when she stopped laughing and had the decency to look ashamed. "They may be cowardly but their ability in finances and communications are out matched."

The old female dragon nodded and stayed silent for a few more minutes, content with just watching her Master prepare to leave this meeting place and head back to their more permanent hideout.

"What will we be doing in the mean time my Master?"

The Dark Dragon didn't bother to turn and look at her. "**You** will be staying out of sight, if anyone sees you, you will be going straight back to prison and alert the council of my presence in this area." He flexed his wings and grabbed the bag that contained the supplies the Lepracorn had given them. "I however will be spying on Jake Long."

He heard his servant gasp in surprise. "But Master how…"

"Dragons have natural shape-shifting abilities do they not?" This time he turned to look at the old dragon to see her looking at him with wide eyes. "While most dragons need a potion I have perfected that ability so I will not need to revert back into my true human form." He looked disgusted for a moment. "Though it pains me to have to resort to mingle among human scum to get the information I need."

Chang nodded in understanding and she changed into her large dragon form to stand by the water hole so they could swim back to the surface.

"I cannot have anyone else do this for me my loyal servant. Not this task." He licked his lips. "Not for what I have planned for the American Dragon."

His laughter echoed throughout the cave.

0.0.0.0.0.0

Trixie and Spud hadn't been surprised at Jake's absence on Saturday morning and greeted him later that afternoon in the shop with smiles and not saying a word as to why he hadn't been there.

"Any more information on da whereabouts of the Dark Dragon?" Trixie said as she sat herself onto the couch in the back of the shop, her tone suggesting that she had forgiven Jake for the no-show.

Jake smiled but listened in to what Gramps had to say.

"Unfortunately no." Lao Shi sounded like he had finally caught up with his old age. "Once the council has believed they have gained information on his and Chang's locations they have already disappeared."

All of the teens frowned. "It's so whack that Chang managed to break free from jail!" Jake stood up, suddenly feeling restless. "I thought that it was impossible for her to break out. Even with inside help!"

Lao Shi nodded. "Yes, but it is possible if the magic can be broken surrounding the cell. Even if it's only temporary."

Trixie looked confused. "But how would she have managed to do that?"

Spud spoke up. "Perhaps she had a help from magical creatures on the outside."

Jake shook his head. "No magical creature, no many how many of them, would be able to break the magic on that jail. It was created by the Dragon Council, and what magical creatures would help her anyway? She's a criminal!"

"I wouldn't be too hasty to dismiss that idea Jake." Fu-Dog walked forward, carrying a large book with him. "A magical creature on its own couldn't do it, but a magical creature using a magical artefact _could_." He pointed to a picture on an open page, showing a round flat metal object, almost like a discuss, carved with intricate blue lines. "The Olympic discuss." Jake almost scoffed, how original. "It can be programmed to cancel out any type of magic the user needs it too. If you know the words to the original spell of course."

Jake's eyes widened in realisation. "Of course! Chang was on the Council, so she would know the spell. All someone would have to do was slip her the discuss and with a little help she could escape!"

"Fu-Dog." Gramps seemed pleased with this new development. "Where was the discuss last placed?"

The Chinese canine hopped onto the high stool and logged onto his laptop, searching for the information he needed with expert speed. "It was on a shipment to the magical museum on Elfin Island before it was stolen."

Lao Shi nodded. "And who was in charge of the shipment?"

Fu searched for a few more moments. "The Lepracorns."

Jake and his grandfather shared a look. "You and your friends go and find out as much as you can from the Lepracorns about the missing artefact." Lao Shi jumped down from the seat he was previously sitting on. "Me and Fu-Dog will go and inform the Dragon Council of this new development."

The three teens nodded before running out of the back of the shop, hoping and intending to get some answers.

* * *

_So there you have it, the very first chapter. _

_So you guys have to tell me what you think, and the next update might not take as long._

_Next chapter: Jake and friends check out the Lepracorns and more is revealed of the Dark Dragon's plans. _

_So...Review!!_


	2. Souls of servants

_Here is the next update!! I'm very thankful for all of the reviews I'm getting, a couple of them were helpful with me fixing mistakes, so thankyou! _

_I would like to point out that with this chapter the use of some less used used characters will be twisted a bit so they don't entirely fit canon...but they still do sort of. You'll understand when you read it but as this is AU it shouldn't really matter but I do like to stick to canon, so there won't be any major annoying changes that couldn't possibly happen unless you change the whole structure of the show. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own, unsuprisingly so. _

* * *

Upon entering the Lepracorn 'bank' the three teens discovered quickly that they probably should've come later, when everything was a lot more _quiet._

Jake led the way, manoeuvring through the masses of magical creatures each either holding objects they wanted to sell or bags of money that they wanted to invest. As they pushed through the queues many of the creatures would turn and shout at them, angry that three human children could get to the front first, that was until Jake turned dragon and the angry shouts stopped, none of them willing to get in the way of a dragon doing his business.

The Lepracorns immediately spotted Jake's large reptilian form and they ushered him inside, worry and concern etched into their faces as they tried to figure out why the protector of magical creatures in America would need to visit them. He had made it clear that he had no interest in a job, so the only other explanation was that something was wrong.

The bank manager stepped forward and guided the three teens into a quieter room after Jake changed back and all of them relished the silence.

"It's so busy out there!" Trixie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, "What the heck is going on around here!"

The Lepracorn sighed and adjusted the sleeves on his jacket as three heads looked his way. "It's the Dark Dragon scare." He noted the shocked and concerned expressions. "More and more magical creatures wish to secure their finances; they want to make sure that they and their families are well cared for."

"But that's whack yo!" Trixie crossed her arms stubbornly. "Jakey whooped the Dark Dragon's butt last time and even then when he was around he never did any serious damage to property or any magical creatures."

"True but last time the Dark Dragon was never really serious about a war."

Jake stepped forward; his worry for his domain at the threat was clearly defined on his face. "How do you know any of this?"

Trixie and Spud shared a worried look while the Lepracorn looked unfazed, as he knew the instinctual drive all dragons had to protect their territory.

"No need to get worked up lad, they are just rumours but I don't suppose there would be any harm in telling you anyway." He took a deep breath. "There are whispers of all dark creatures being recruited by that dragon, rumours that he is very serious about building an army, an army consisting of any magical creature that will join him or even sympathise with him."

The teens leant back, their faces showing that they were not surprised but Spud confirmed one more thing. "So he's building an army to enslave the human race then, right?"

Surprisingly the Lepracorn shook his small head. "No, to over throw the Dragon Council."

"What!" The Lepracorn winced as they all shouted that together.

"But…" Spud looked confused and he scratched his head if to emphasise the point. "Why?"

The Lepracorn turned his bemused expression to the other bemused teen. "I do not know, I am not the Dark Dragon."

Jake looked grave as Spud and Trixie looked worried and the female teen quickly changed the subject. "Your Gramps wanted us to look up that Discuss remember? Jake?" She frowned and then smacked Jake on his arm effectively regaining his attention. "You can worry about the Dark Dragon later, right now we need to find out about the Olympic Discuss!"

The Lepracorn perked up at the name of the artefact. "The one that was stolen from us?!"

The teens nodded and Jake turned his attention back to the problem at hand. "Yes, do you know anything about it? Like who might have been able to steal it?"

The small magical creature thought for a moment, his foot unconsciously tapping the floor. "It must've been someone who had access to our vault codes, as our vaults are impossible to break into without them."

Spud looked excited. "An inside job."

Trixie addressed the Lepracorn. "Do you know which of your employees that could have slipped out that information?"

The creature was about to answer when Spud butted in. "Or stole it himself?"

The Lepracorn looked appalled. "No! Never! My employees are extremely loyal they would never steal anything, especially to give it to the Dark Dragon!"

Jake placed his hands out in front of him. "Okay! Chill, we weren't suggesting anything. All we need to know if someone _accidentally _leaked out that information."

The Lepracorn thankfully calmed down and that pleasant smile once again returned to his face. "I'll ask around laddy, I'll give you a wee call if anything comes up."

Once they had left the building, and after fighting through the mass of magical creatures all of them parted ways, Trixie and Spud claiming that it was getting late and that they had to head home while Jake needed to get back to the shop.

He had some important developments on the Dark Dragon that his Gramps needed to hear.

0.0.0.0.0.0

Unfortunately Gramps and Fu were still with the Dragon Council, so Jake had to head home. His Dad still had tight curfews installed after too many late nights due to his dragon duties and he couldn't risk another grounding when he could just wait to tell Gramps tomorrow.

He entered the house to tantalizing smells of dinner and his mouth watered and his stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten since earlier on that day.

"Your home early!" His Mum called from the kitchen after poking her head out the door to see Jake walking through the hallway. "No dragon duties tonight?" She whispered the last part and looked wearingly around the room to see if her husband was any where in earshot.

Jake shook his head. "I patrolled last night and the only thing I have to do can wait till tomorrow. Besides I like the fact that Dad can't have an excuse to ground me."

His Mum smiled apologetically and Haley skipped into the room, her sunny expression never leaving her face. "Hey Jake!" Said teen nodded in greeting as he had just nicked some food of the side and he had his mouth full. "Guess what I did today."

Jake swallowed and cocked an eyebrow, reaching for another cooked potato but was prevented as his Mum smacked his hand away.

"Because you took me out to see where nearly all of the magical creatures live I was allowed to handle a confrontation between the pixies!" Her voice squealed at a high pitch at the end and her mother beamed at her.

"Congratulations Haley! How did you do?"

Jake looked interested as well, since being the American Dragon was the only thing that he was better at than his sister, and he wanted it to stay very much that way.

"Since they only had a disagreement on whom gets to own a large branch I did pretty well, but Sun Park said that I'm very good with breaking up fights with discussion and debates." She then looked at Jake. "But I'm not so good with the physical fights."

Jake really tried not to look smug while Susan consoled her daughter. "That's understandable honey, you're still very young."

Haley shook her head and sat at the kitchen table. "I'm still very small for a dragon, well compared to Jake and Sun Park said she very much doubted if I grew as strong or as agile as Jake. But I don't think that_ any_ dragon will be as strong or as agile as Jake is."

Susan looked at her daughter proudly and Jake looked very grateful…but that didn't last too long.

"But that's okay because I'm smarter, more talented and far more better looking than Jake will ever be."

Susan rolled her eyes as Jake tore after his sister and listened at her daughter's squeals and Jake's angry shouts.

0.0.0.0.0.0

The cave was lit by glowing orange torches that lined the wall and created long looming shadows along the craggy rocks. Shades dipped in and out of the shadows, obeying orders and doing assigned tasks that their Master gave to them.

The ex-councillor Chang watched the creatures go about their business and felt a shiver run down her spine. She detested the creatures, they had no heartbeats, no life or no soul yet they could obey orders become real and do some serious damage when asked.

_Well at least they are better company than Councillor Kulde and his insistent playing of classical human European music. _She growled to herself and shifted her position in her seat, leaning against the desk that held files of the utmost importance. _There had to be other better European interests that blasted dragon could have taken up. _

"Afraid of my Shades Chang?"

The old female immediately sprung up and bowed down low, showing her respect to her Master.

"Well?"

She looked up at the towering black form of her Master. "No…"She saw him look down smugly at her and she knew that he knew when she was lying. "Yes." She stood up, her face slightly red in having to admit her fear. "They are just so…soulless."

He hummed in acknowledgement and watched as one of his shades carry some of their food supply to a cool place to stay fresh. He seemed to ponder something and then he turned his sharp gaze back to his servant.

"They are not soulless."

The female dragon raised her eyebrows and looked at the Dark Dragon for an explanation.

"Because they **are** souls." He turned his back to Chang and therefore didn't see her horrified expression. "They are the dark souls of every one of my past servants, but only of those that have either failed me or betrayed me." He smiled a nasty toothy grin. "So they make up for their treachery in an eternity of service." He continued to watch the wispy forms slip in and out of the shadows. "If one of my servants die in loyalty their last strength adds to my power and they are given the gift of paradise."

He turned back to Chang with a very serious expression lining his reptilian features. "Let's just hope you stay forever loyal Councillor Chang."

"Forever my Master."

He nodded in satisfaction and looked at the desk that she was sitting at. "Have you finished looking through the documents?"

The female nodded confidently. "Yes, and I have found some rather…delicious information." She waited for a conformation nod to continue. "It seems that the Dragon Council have agreed to go with the plans of separating America into different parts, giving each dragon a domain to protect. Councillor Kukulkhan himself will be given Central America while a dragon, of younger blood will be given South America." She then smiled wickedly. "They believe Jake has too much domain and his influence is too great, so they cut that down and hope he will not grow too powerful."

The Dark Dragon laughed. "That is such a foolish move, they believe that Jake can be as swayed as easily as his Grandfather can, as they put a stop to his growth in power and Lao Shi let them. Yet I believe that Jake will not let this stop him, his strength is magnificent and he is destined to do great things." He looked at Chang pointedly. "It is his power that is the key to destroying them once and for all."

Chang could not argue with him, he made very valid points and no matter how much she detested the boy she had felt his power, though she had no idea how her Master would get the American Dragon to join their side nor did she know how he would use that power to overthrow the council.

"And once the council is gone the magical community would have no choice but to bow down to me and obey my orders of finally taking our place as the dominant species on this planet!"

0.0.0.0.0.0

_Daring hands stripped him of his shirt and explored his chest; they rubbed his pectoral muscles and passed teasingly over his nipples. Despite the dislike to the stranger that was straddling him the sensations created were too much for him to try and hold in a moan._

_The heavier blonde haired male above him smiled and Jake pushed against his chest in desperation to remove him but then a calming sensation swept over him and his body relaxed and turned to jelly. _

_The male bent down low and kissed his throat and he murmured sweet nothings against his skin._

"_Jake I…"_

_He moved to the young dragon's ear and whispered huskily against it._

"_Jake I love…"_

Jake gasped and his eyes flew open, he immediately sat up and looked around the room, eyes wide as he drank in the familiar surroundings and that male was no where in sight.

He sighed and tried to control his breathing and he shivered even as sweat collected on his skin. That dream had just been so _real_ and he was entirely too ashamed of himself as his body responded to the other male like that. He _wasn't _gay, he didn't like _men_. The fact that he once again lacked the evidence in his lower regions to show that he had been aroused by the blonde haired stranger proved that fact. Coupled with the lingering feelings for Rose, no matter how much Trixie and Spud told him to move on, he knew that he would _never_ be gay.

So why the hell was he dreaming about another bloke ravishing him?!

He grumbled angrily and glanced at the clock, satisfied that the dream hadn't woken him up too early he was determined to enjoy the last day of his weekend before school. He, Spud and Trixie were booked to go down to the park and rave it up as a concert with the newest bands were playing there and they wanted to go reasonably early so they could get a decent spot.

But first he had to tell Gramps about what they had found out yesterday.

He showered and dressed quickly and headed downstairs, his father was lounging in the living room watching some absurd show that Jake didn't even want to acknowledge and he headed into the kitchen, wanting to grab some breakfast before he headed to the shop.

His mother wasn't there, but that was normal as she was probably getting some local groceries before the shops shut really early as it was a Sunday. Haley was instead sitting at the table, drawing some amazing art piece that would later be put on the fridge along with all her other paintings and drawings so everyone could admire her brilliant achievements.

Jake grunted a greeting and immediately lunged at the cereal, pouring out his favourite chocolate covered cornflakes and then drowning them in milk just so he could drink the turned chocolate milk later.

He sat at the table and ate his way through the bowl while Haley made a face at his eating habits but didn't say anything because he would be finished and gone before she could properly make fun of him. Jake ignored her and her face making and left before either of them said a word, they could make it up to each other later where it would end in another sibling fight.

The teen took his skateboard and rid the sidewalks, twisting his way around people with professional skill and he let himself enjoy the morning and formulate a plan of what he was going to say. He just hoped Gramps didn't keep him too long to talk as he wanted to meet his friends as soon as possible. This concert was going to rock!

He entered the shop and heard the familiar ringing of the bell that announced his arrival, he saw Fu-Dog drinking a cup of coffee while looking through some of the old boxes that contained electronics that needed to be thrown out.

"Hey Fu." He noticed that he wasn't as perky as usual. "What's up?"

Fu shook his head as if to regain his awareness. "Sorry kid but I'm just a bit tired. The old man is too, we took a long time trying to reason with council."

Jake really didn't like his tone of voice. "Why?"

The Chinese dog looked at him with slight concern. "Ahhh…maybe I should let Gramps deal with that eh?" He stood up and beckoned Jake into the back room.

Why did Jake suddenly feel that he was going to get really bad news?

* * *

_So there you have it! _

_The council is being controlling, but people (or dragons) tend to do that when they feel their position is being threatened, not that Jake would want to lead the Council anyway that's more of a Dark Dragon thing. _

_So feedback is really appreciated as it does really make me happy, and any mistakes that are pointed out I will try to fix, unless I say otherwise but I doubt that will happen. _

_So a big thanks to those who reviewed last time and an even bigger thanks to those who will review again or start to review this chapter. _

_Until next chapter!!_


	3. Trouble stirring

_So here is the next chapter... finally. _

_Reviews as to which I can only reply to now:_

_**REBD: **Thanks! And hopefully there should be new information in this chapter to see where this is actually going. _

_**Black Flame: **I'm glad you're enjoying this, and to answer your question? Yes, that dirty dragon, but he is a manipulative bastard and will do anything to get Jake on his side, but there's also another reason as to why he's sending out those dreams. :evil grin: Thanks for the review! _

_ Thanks to everyone else for your reviews, they keep me writing! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Mark). _

* * *

The loud and raucous music did nothing to calm his nerves but like all the other teenagers around here, Trixie and Spud just figured it was due to the adrenaline of close dancing bodies, sweat, beer and the ever thumping music.

They had no idea the council had even _dared_ to split his territory. Yes he never scouted far from the eastern coast, away from New York City, yes he had never even been to South America but it was the damn _principle_ of the thing. It was _his_ territory and not theirs to decide what to do with it.

Dragons were possessive among other things.

He still felt the sting to his pride at finding out that he could do nothing about it, short of beating the crap out of the other dragons who now reside in central and South America and another due to take up the western coast, but then he wasn't that type of guy. And he doubted other dragons would take kindly to the knowledge he had taken his territory back by force, especially the council, he had enough trouble from them already.

The band finished playing the song and a loud eruption of cheers broke out and he even found himself clapping and cheering along, letting himself get lost in the feel of pure freedom that came to these types of gigs. Where you could shout, curse and dance all night long and no one would give even bat an eyelash at whether the person you were making out with was male or female. They were too busy with their own partners and watching the band to care if they were sitting next to two females making out, even if when everyone was back at school then they would mind.

It was that type of hypocrisy that would annoy him when he was back at home, lying on his bed and thinking about how the open gays would get ridiculed and taunted at school but never at the concerts or in the right type of clubs.

It seemed it was all about environment, what was expected of you when you were in that environment, what society deemed fit and how you should act according to what society told you.

Was it the same for magical creatures? Was he allowed to play the protector, the hero who took out any threat to his domain seriously and effectively with fire and claws but not allowed to stand up to the council and be forced to bend over and let them walk all over him?

"Yo Jake!" And the teen in question turned to his best friend who was dancing alongside a pretty red head. "I'm heading off with Georgina to get us some more drinks."

Jake just grinned at him and watched as Spud and his new love interest who wore the same baggy skate clothes he did walk off and he heard Trixie sigh beside him. "Our man is finally growing up." She then sat on the blanket they had brought with them to sit on the grassy slope and took the last can. "Thank god he's given up on Stacey."

Jake nodded, wincing mentally as he remembered all the times that Stacey had run away from his friend in terror. "Amen to that." He sat next to his friend and watched as everyone else flumped back onto the floor, waiting for the next band to take centre stage. "Though it's strange that he suddenly just… stopped trying to pursue her."

Trixie took another sip of the can and Jake wondered if that was just ordinary coke. "Maybe he got tired of her shunning him all the time."

Jake pondered this, thinking about his friend and imagining him just giving up. "Maybe, but we both know how stubborn he is and how much he wanted to date her." He watched Trixie fall into deep thought and Jake realised that helping others with their problems distracted him and everyone else to his own.

"You know Jake? I think you're right, Spud wouldn't just _give up_ on that plastic bimbo, no matter how mean she is to him, do you think something happened between the two?"

Jake watched his friend take another eager sip and he knew that wasn't just coke. "Yeah… maybe, but it still doesn't explain why Spud walked off with that other girl."

Whatever Trixie had wanted to say next was cut off when another explosion of cheers foretold that the next band had finally come on, and Spud arrived with more drinks. Both teens noticed that the girl he had taken off with was gone but that trail of thought was swiftly cut by the swift blade of music. The harsh guitar sound vibrated through the crowd and the encouraging cheers showed just how much the teens loved it.

Problems could be dealt with tomorrow, they had a concert to enjoy.

0.0.0.0.0.0

The sound of the alarm clock was the _last_ thing he wanted to hear.

Jake growled into his pillow, mentally willing the damn thing to shut the hell up. Couldn't his alarm understand that he was tired?

Deciding that he didn't want another detention for being late, Jake heaved himself out of his comfy bed, smacked the evil clock into silence and shivered when his bear feet touched the hard floor.

"_I __**hate**__ Mondays." _He mumbled darkly under his breath as he dragged himself into the bathroom, smiling smugly when Haley had just been a few seconds too late and he slammed the bathroom door into her irritated face.

He ignored her indignant shriek and he busied himself for a quick shower. Last night he had been far too tired for one, having to go patrolling straight after the concert and he knew he still smelt of smoke and beer.

Luckily for Haley he was done in ten minutes but still his little sister grumbled that he had taken too long, he didn't restrain himself from shouting through the now closed door that she normally took half an hour!

Feeling refreshed, Jake hurriedly got changed into his usual gear, wanting to enjoy a long breakfast before he had to skate to the school. He wasn't disappointed as his mum placed a stack of waffles on the table, he was always grateful for his mum's cooking.

About an hour later the bell was ringing for the first class and Jake took his usual seat next to Spud who shared this maths class with him, he noticed an empty seat next to him and wondered where the usual occupier was. Deciding he was sick or something Jake shrugged and leant over his desk to talk to Spud, both of them whispering happily about the concert they had attended that night.

When the teacher had finally arrived, a young Canadian female, the students quickly noticed a teenager standing by her side.

"This is Mark." She sniffed, making sure she had the whole attention of the class. "He's new and will be staying for the rest of this school year. I know you will make him feel very welcome but if I hear of any problems then you will be sent to the principal's office." With that last warning she beckoned Mark to sit in the nearest available seat, which happened to be right next to Jake.

As Jake looked at the new kid he didn't think that there would be any trouble with bullying, not at how the girls were looking at him anyway. All blonde hair, lean muscle and striking blue eyes the guy reminded Jake of some sort of model, and the way the teenager held that million dollar smile he knew that the only trouble that kid would be having was Brad, when the jock decided he wanted to assert his alpha male dominance.

Yet Jake couldn't help but think that there was something… off about him. As he watched the other boy take the seat next to him it seemed like he was barley holding himself together. As if this classroom filled with all these kids was the last place on earth the blonde haired boy wanted to be. However when those blue eyes found his, his whole posture changed to that of a confident friendly kid who had just found his way into a candy store.

Mark continued to smile at him and mouthed the word 'Hi.' Jake nervously smiled back, unable to shake off that strange feeling of familiarity that he shouldn't be feeling, and he had never been more grateful when the teacher started the lesson.

Strangely enough he didn't see Mark again during the rest of the school day, not that he was disappointed but even if he didn't see him, he definitely heard about him.

"Did you see his beautiful blue eyes?" Jake gritted his teeth as another pair of giggling girls walked past his locker. "And that body! Just to die for!"

He slammed his locker door shut and leant angrily against it, looking around he found that he wasn't the only male irritated by all of the female talk of this new kid.

"Come on Jakey." Trixie said as she watched him with a slight amusement. "You know this will blow over in a couple of days. Soon Mark will just be yesterday's news, even if he is good looking."

That really didn't give him any comfort, at all.

"You agree with me, don't you Spud?"

"Huh?" Spud looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Oh yeah." He said after his female friend had glared at him. "Anyway the dude isn't that special, he's new and untouchable since Brad has yet to either welcome him into the popular group or pummel him for being a loser."

Trixie's mouth thinned into a line, upset at how the school hierocracy worked, but it did make Jake feel better. Even if Spud didn't seem upset at the female attention the new kid was getting.

Speaking of the new kid… Jake thought as Mark strolled briskly down the corridor, catching curious or jealous glances from the guys and long full eyelash flutters from the girls. Maybe Trixie was right, he was new after all and there was no reason to immediately hate him. Spud seemed fine with him.

Jake was about to suggest that they head down to lunch when he heard a very familiar popular girl's voice drift down the corridor.

"Hey Mark!" Stacey ran towards the blonde and grinned in triumph when he stopped to look at her. Jake wondered if Stacey could see the tense line of his jaw at seeing the cheerleader.

She fished out a white envelope from her bag and handed it to the boy, who took it rather reluctantly. "It's a party invitation." She looked at him if he had just won the noble prize. "At my house Saturday night, make sure you're their by eight and if you want you can bring a friend." As she walked away she didn't get to see the flash of anger in those blue eyes. "Oh, and make sure to wear something nice."

After a moment or two life went back to normal as people once again went back to whatever they had been doing, not taking notice of Mark who had walked off with the invitation clenched tightly in his hand. However Spud was anything but back to normal. Both Trixie and Jake watched as their friend glared daggers at the spot where the love of his life had just given another man a party invitation to her house.

"He's going down." Spud whispered angrily, ignoring his friend's calls as he took off in the direction Stacey had gone.

Jake smacked his hand against his forehead and wondered when his life would ever be _normal_.

0.0.0.0.0.0

His great reptilian form shook rapidly spraying droplets of water high and over the small lake that was contained within their cave, or caves since he had several joined by dark rocky tunnels.

Even though he had made an effort to dry himself off small water trails still dripped down his scales and wings as he stepped onto dry land, his newly clean and wet appearance caused his normally dull scales to sparkle and reflect light, that was created by the torches, onto the walls.

He breathed in and out and sighed happily, feeling content with his new _clean_ body.

He happened to glance to his left and wasn't surprised to see his servant standing there, arms crossed against her chest and an odd expression on her aged face.

"Something bothering you, Chang?"

Her gaze stayed onto his shimmering form a moment longer before she shook her head and uncrossed her arms. "I have never seen you so… _clean_ my Master."

He laughed, a rumble that emitted from deep in his chest, but then his expression shifted, changing into distaste. "I had to get the smell of _humans_ off of me Chang. They are disgusting creatures, I do not mind the dragon human form since they maintain an aura of magic around them but the _humans…_" He growled angrily. "Their barbarity is astounding, if they did not have their technology I believe they wouldn't be able to _survive_."

Chang nodded, knowing already what he meant, but even if she hated the humans she had to give them credit for surviving so well without the aid of magic, even if they have destroyed the environment, and continued to do so, to survive.

"How is your mission going Master."

He looked up at her in interest, he knew that she was desperately bored, being stuck in these caves until they could make their move and he decided to humour her.

"Well, so far. The boy does not suspect a thing and unsurprisingly neither do his friends and the other students."

The old dragon nodded, pleased that her clever master was doing so well, even if things had only begun. "I still do not understand how you will manage to sway the boy to our side."

He sneered at her. "It is not your place to understand." And his answer caused her to shrink away and put herself into a submissive position.

"I'm sorry to question you Master."

He snorted, amused at her behaviour but he had expected nothing less of such a loyal servant. "Do not worry yourself Chang, I have begun to weave many methods to seduce the boy to my power and the council have given me the first step to let me turn him against them. They were foolish to think that such a prideful dragon would ever submit to their orders." He then grinned toothily. "And when he meets the Councillor who stole Central America I believe that scales will burn."

"Yes, that man has always been too arrogant." Chang agreed. "He will not hesitate to rub his new territory in the boy's face, and we both know the American Dragon will not take that sitting down."

The Dark Dragon chuckled darkly. "It will give us the temptation we need to turn him." He then licked his lips, thinking about something pleasing if that dark glint in his eyes was anything to go by. "I have _things_ to attend to." It was clear dismissal and Chang backed away and watched him walk towards his sleeping chambers.

_What could he be possibly be doing that required him being asleep? _She thought confused.

"I will be back in a couple of hours, amuse yourself as you wish." And he was gone, leaving Chang to ponder at all of these new developments that have come to light.

_The boy will be ours_. She promised in her mind. _And then we can finally begin to overthrow the council and get what we need to destroy the humans._

0.0.0.0.0.0

_Hands tearing at his shirt, exposing tanned flesh underneath. _

_A satisfied hum of approval, a wicked gleaming smile, then the warm wetness of a tongue sliding along his collar bone and gentle butterfly kisses travelling down his chest._

_Strong legs gripping his hips in a pin as one hand cupped his jaw and the other rubbed teasingly just above his crotch, through the rough material of his jeans. _

_His own arms were lying helpless like jelly by his sides and all he could do was lie there and ride out the sensations, pleasurable teasing sensations. _

"_You like this don't you?" The voice accused mockingly and the statement was whispered against his lips. _

_His mouth was suddenly on his, kissing with bruising force and the hand at his jaw squeezed forcing his mouth open and a vigorous tongue urged his own into action. _

"_Moan for me my little dragon." The voice purred and that one hand disappeared under his pants. "I love…"_

Jake shot upright and gasped, feeling his chest heaving rapidly and he was far too aware of the ache that pulsed between his legs. He shivered in disgust and tried to will his arousal to go down, not believing that his teenage hormonal body could betray him like that. He did not like _men_!

However, his erection suggested other wise and he forced himself to get up to go the bathroom for an early _cold_ shower.

Embarrassment continued to tug mockingly at him as he descended the stairs, he was becoming less and less sure that this was just some magical creature playing tricks on him and more concerned that perhaps this was his teenage fantasy conjuring up images to prove that perhaps he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. Yet he continued to dream about the same person every night, he was sure that it didn't work like that. But then, hadn't he always thought of Rose when he dreamt about girls?

_Rose_. That familiar ache settled in his chest and he remembered how much he missed her. He remembered the warm depth of her true blue eyes, the way her lips would glisten with or without lip gloss and the soft curve of her hips.

His heart continued to beat for her, throb and call for her and he wished that things could have turned out differently. That she still remembered him and that she hadn't moved all the way to Hong-Kong.

But she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Yes, Jake misses Rose. The poor guy, but I must warn you Rose won't come in till much later, where she will play a major part, but she will be constantly talked about until then. _

_The Dark Dragon is evil, that bastard, and Jakey is a little jealous of Mark, and so is Spud. There will be sparks flying there. _

_So the story moves on and reviews need to be given... please? _


	4. Attack on the wood elves

_Sorry about the long wait, but I speak the truth when I say that I really haven't had any free time to update this, so please don't be too angry with me. :) _

_Thank you to all the reviewers! They are great motivation, so never underestimate the power of a review. _

_Disclaimer: American Dragon belongs to Disney. _

* * *

The Lepracorn cleared his throat nervously before he spoke, not wanting to admit his mistake to the American Dragon standing only a few feet away from him. 

"I'm going to have to apologise to you laddie, it seems you were right." He waved his hand over to where one terrified looking Lepracorn was being guarded by three others. "This employee did betray us to the Dark Dragon, he was the one who stole the Olympic Discuss and helped break out ex-counsellor Chang." The Lepracorn shook his head, his expression was flooded with disappointment.

Jake looked over to where the small creature was being guarded, taking in his frantic appearance and he couldn't help but feel a small weight lift off his chest. He was a step closer to sorting out the mess that was his life at the moment. "Alright, I would appreciate it if I could have a word with him, alone." Perhaps the Lepracorn would be willing to indulge information without the pressure of his own kind around him.

The banker looked unsure for a moment before nodding, who was he to deny their protector the right to question a criminal? "Alright Lad, but don't take too long, escorts will be arriving soon to pick him up. He's got a trail date to attend to."

The others left at the command of the elder Lepracorn, while the traitor squeaked indignantly, realising that he was being left alone with the dragon.

After hearing the door being locked Jake stepped forward and eyed the magical creature. "What's your name?"

"M…Mc Douglas."

"Alright Doug, why'd you it?"

The Lepracorn flinched and his gaze was glued to the floor. "I… I had no choice."

Jake sighed, frustration bubbling forward. Why do they always say that? "I'm not here to give you a lecture, or to dish out punishment, the Council will sort that out; but what I need is information. So, you willing to talk? It might help you in the long run little dude."

Douglas thought about his master, the threats, the broken promises and the fact that he was going to go to jail while his master still run free.

The Lepracorn finally lifted his gaze off of the floor. "W… what do y… you want to know?"

0.0.0.0.0.0

Jake's mind was racing, panic starting to settle in his chest as he thought about how organised the Dark Dragon was being this time around. _He's actually making contacts, and if I don't stop him soon then he will have a whole army at his disposal. _

Jake considered himself lucky that he had found this out before that black monster could talk with the Goblins, he knew how dangerous they were and wouldn't think twice abut joining up with the Dark Dragon if it meant that they could cause destruction.

As Jake flew above the city he realised that the small weight that had been lifted before had just been replaced with a heavier one.

_My life is just one big headache._

Landing in the alley behind his Gramps' shop, Jake let himself change back into his human form and wondered if he could convince Fu to make him those famous noodles of his.

He let himself in the back door, eyes scanning for a familiar face and calling out to see if anyone was home. "Gramps! Fu!" He stepped into the back living area, wondering if they were at the front of the shop.

"In here young one."

Smiling to himself Jake congratulated himself at a right guess as he raced to the front of the shop. "Hey Gramps, The Lepracorns finally…" He cut himself off as his mouth dropped open in shock.

Sitting innocently opposite his Grandfather drinking tea was none other than that new pretty boy Mark.

"Hello Jake." Those blue eyes seemed to mock him. "Surprised to see me?"

Jake opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before pointing an accusing finger in Mark's direction "What are you doing here?"

Gramps, however, answered the question. "This is Mark, though I was told you were introduced yesterday at school." The old dragon raised an eyebrow at Jake's direction. "He is a fellow dragon and will be staying here for a couple of months as his parents decided it would be a good learning experience for him."

Mark nodded and took another sip of tea. "They told me that America's range of magical creatures is a lot larger than in Britain and that it was about time I decided what I wanted to do in the future, or something along those lines."

"You're British?" Was all Jake could say.

Mark smiled. "Yes."

Now that Mark had said it, Jake could here the accent, but it wasn't strong. Not as strong as the British tourists that Jake sometimes saw anyway, but Jake just guessed that Mark had been in America long enough for the accent to become muted.

Jake then narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

The other teen glanced in his direction. "I tried, but you didn't seem too pleased with me for some reason." He shrugged and put the cup down on the counter. "And every time I tried to seek you out annoying little cheerleaders kept getting in my way."

There was a stifled silence for a few moments as Jake realised that was why he felt something off about Mark, because he had been sensing the other boy had been a dragon. "Oh. Well… where are you staying?"

Mark grimaced. "I'm staying with my Mother's sister in-law's family, they are all humans and it's just not something I'm used to. Especially since I have to hide the fact that I'm a dragon."

Jake nodded, not really sympathetic since he had to go through that with his Father. "But didn't you at least interact with hu… **people** at your old school?"

The other dragon snorted. "Go to school with humans? Certainly not. Our magical community is one of the oldest there is, not as old as the ones in China and Japan of course." He added with a small smile in Lao Shi's direction. "But ours is the most highly regarded, as we have our own society separate from the humans. But this is why I was asked to come here; since I needed to gain experience with working in an environment where being with humans is part of every day life."

Jake had something he really wanted to say this stuck up jerk but a warning look from his Grandfather forced him to keep those thoughts to himself.

Gramps hopped off the stool and dusted his robes. "Well young ones, it seems you have much to discuss. I think it would be wise for you Jake to show Mark around the city, showing him all the magical hot spots." Lao Shi cut Jake off before he could argue. "You can tell me about the Lepracorns later Jake, but right now you have a guest to escort."

Jake sighed and nodded, swallowing his pride so he could at least act civil. "Okay Mark, The Am-Drag will show you around _his_ city, but you've got to stick with me, not all magical creatures like me, or any dragon, showing up on their turf."

The other Dragon smiled politely and waved his arm out in front of him. "Lead the way."

Jake rolled his eyes and walked through the shop towards the back door, knowing that Mark would follow him.

Once they reached the alley Jake beckoned Mark with one hand. "We'll shift here and then fly south towards the park, it's the best place to start concerning magical creatures."

"Okay then."

Jake lost his vision for a couple of seconds to a flash of red fire as he changed, flexing his wings and glancing to the side he saw Mark in his dragon form, and was pleased by the fact that he was few inches shorter.

Of course size didn't mean anything, just look at Haley, but Jake did notice that the other dragon sported thick spikes running down his back and stopping at the tip of his tail.

The dark blue dragon was startled when he looked at Jake. "You're… bigger than I thought you would be, considering how short your other form is." He smiled a toothy grin at the returning scowl. "Hey, you should be proud; it's a sign that you're going to be very powerful when you grow older."

Jake couldn't decide whether he should take that compliment or not, in the end he just ignored it and jumped in the air, calling for Mark to follow him. "Let's just see if you can keep up!" There was always time for a bit of friendly competition after all.

Waiting until Mark had at least gotten into the air Jake shot off towards the park, gaining enough altitude so that he was away from human eyes, but low enough so that he wouldn't be spotted by passing helicopters or even planes, but that hardly crossed his mind as he sliced through the air, beating his wings to increase his speed as his body hummed with the need to beat Mark, to show him just who owned this area of land and what he would be up against if he insulted him again.

He risked a backwards glance a couple of minutes later to see Mark a few metres behind him, while wasn't that far away, Jake noticed happily that Mark's muscles were straining and the other dragon's expression gave away his exertion. Feeling that his point had been proven Jake slowed down so that he was side by side with Mark, letting the other panting dragon know that he hadn't even broken a sweat.

It was a victory that probably stroked his ego a bit too much, but Jake believed that it was a valuable lesson that Mark needed to learn.

"Come on," Jake encouraged, pointing ahead of them to their destination. "We're nearly there."

The other just nodded, trying to take in as much air as possible and talking would just interrupt that valuable process.

Finally they touched down in a dense area of trees, Mark stumbled slightly but recovered fairly quickly, regaining his posture and maintaining that smug air of pride, even though he had just lost. "You fly fast American Dragon," he still sounded out of breath. "Perhaps you could teach me how you gained such great stamina."

Jake blinked then grinned sheepishly, shrugging his reptilian shoulders. "I don't know dude, it was just practice I suppose." _Yeah, and if you couldn't fly that fast the Hunts Master would have fried your tail._ But that trail of thought just lead to Rose, so he stopped before his mood turned sour. "You ready to continue? There's a hidden brook just through here that's concealed by magic where a small group of wood elves have made their home."

"Really? In the middle of a city?"

"Well, where else would they go, unless they wanted to clash with other elves in the area. They have what they need and are protected from trespassers."

Mark still looked unsure but nodded, surprised that wood elves would tolerate living so close to modern civilisation. Normally they kept to themselves, living in secluded regions around forty strong, once when he had been exploring through a wood in Scotland, he had come across a pack of fifty, and none of them had been pleased that he had disturbed them. He never forgot that day that left him sore for weeks afterwards.

Jake led the way, ducking under branches and feeling the prickling sensations of thorns sliding harmlessly against their scales.

"Nearly there." Jake whispered, but knowing that they really couldn't come in stealthily, they were too big and noisy, not to mention that Jake was red, a loud and obvious colour while the sun was still up. He just hoped the elves were in a good mood, sometimes, especially when they were gathering food, they got cross when Jake came to check up on them unannounced.

The deeper they went, the damper the air felt against their scales, a sure sign of a magical illusion being used, and sure enough both dragons passed through the barrier with an icy shiver and were greeted by the sight of a large stream where a group of small elves sat catching fish.

As soon as they were in eyesight the little creatures stood up, but not startled, as they had heard the dragons before they had seen them.

"Greetings American Dragon and guest, we are so glad that you are here."

Both the teens looked startled and shared a glance.

"Really?"

The female elf who greeted them nodded, a sad smile on her face as she looked up at her kind's protector. "We have been attacked by a group of Goblins who stole all our food and have threatened to return tonight, we are in desperate need of your aid." During her speech the rest of her companions stood by her, all of them only half the size of the average person and vulnerable in such small numbers. "Please, follow us to our home, our clan leader will tell you the rest."

Extremely concerned Jake immediately followed, glancing back to make sure Mark was following, the other dragon looked unsure but stayed behind Jake, determination slowly seeping into him with every step.

"Do you know how to fight?"

Mark looked up indignantly at Jake. "Of course."

"Good," they ducked under a low branch and sped up to keep up with the elves jumping through the foliage. "Normally when I deal with Goblins I have some sort of back up with me, since you're here we can partner up and have a better chance of driving the Goblins away." Jake looked up at the sky and noticed how low the sun was. "It looks like we don't have a lot of time." _I can't believe I missed school again today, Dad's going to freak once he finds out._

Both Dragon's skidded to a halt as soon they reached a large clearing, Jake immediately following his memory of the place as he headed towards the leader's hut, while Mark stood in shock, quickly summing up how many elves were there and not believing that there couldn't be more than twenty. No wonder the Goblins had managed to take away their food. They were extremely vulnerable in such small numbers.

Getting a hold of himself Mark followed the elves and Jake across the clearing, catching up easily as they stopped in front of a hut built around one of the trees.

Jake had only met the leader once before, earlier on in his dragon training and since then there had never been an emergency with the elves, so there had been no reason to visit the reclusive leader, but even with the threat of the fight looming over his head, Jake was glad he got to again.

As the leader stepped out, his head held high and his relieved expression at seeing the dragons obvious, Jake immediately noticed a wound wrapped up in thin cloth across his side.

"What happened?"

"The Goblins." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I tried to defend my people, but they were too strong." The leader spotted Mark with a raise of his eyebrow. "I did not know there was another dragon in the area," he looked at the very different shape of the dark blue dragon and the characteristic two elongated fangs jutting out from his top jaw that was common in a European dragon. "I can tell that he is not family."

Jake shook his head. "You're right, he's not. He's come all the way from Britain and he's going to help me with the Goblins tonight."

Mark inclined his head, thickening his accent. "Mark Taylor, member of the British Magical Society at your service."

Satisfied with the answer the leader turned back towards Jake. "They came a couple of nights ago, took all of our food, and destroyed all of our equipment, and their leader, an ugly looking one with a scar across his right eye, threatened to kill me if we hadn't gathered more supplies for them by tonight."

Jake was furious, but kept his anger in check, he'd kick all of their no good butts later, right now he had plans to make. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"We wanted to, but we were afraid that they were watching, and none of us was brave enough to leave our sanctuary. If I hadn't been wounded…" The leader trailed off, cross with himself and Jake nodded.

"Okay, we can kick those Goblins till they turn blue but we need a plan."

"Perhaps I could help." All eyes turned to Mark, who had a gleaming smile on his face. "If the Goblins here are anything like the ones back at home then I know how easily fooled they are, once their noses become useless." He began pacing, scanning the area. "I say we give them what they want, place it all in a pile, but lace the area with fish. It will stink, but it will serve to prove to the Goblins that you've caught them food and prevent them from sniffing out me and Jake."

Catching on quickly, Jake grinned. "Wicked, we set a trap, so they won't know where're here until it's too late." Jake them turned to the elves. "Anyone got anything to create a net with?"

0.0.0.0.0.0

"Do you think Jake's alright?"

Spud shrugged, clutching his skateboard with two hands. "You know the dude has dragon business, and this is Jake we're talking about man. He's probably off with his Gramps or something."

Trixie nodded, biting her lip. "But you know how angry Rockwood was once he realised Jakey wasn't at school, again, today. What if he phoned home?"

Spud just grinned. "You know how cool Jake's mom is about these things, there's nothing to worry about."

Trixie stopped walking and looked where an angry Father was storming towards them. "Unless Jake's dad answered the phone."

"Oh boy."

Both Spud and Trixie tried to come up with a good excuse as to why Jake wasn't at school, but their minds came blank when Jonathon finally loomed over them.

"Do you know where Jake is? Or why he wasn't at school today?"

Both teens shook their heads and then Trixie laughed nervously. "He might be at his Grandfather's shop."

"Yeah!" Spud piped in. "His Gramps might have needed… help with his…stuff."

They both smiled innocently but Jonathon wasn't looking at them, he was already walking off and muttering under his breath, something about agreements, precious education, and meddling Grandfathers.

Both teens watched him leave before they turned to each other.

"Come on." Trixie said, placing her skateboard on the sidewalk and getting ready to ride it. "We can get to the shop first if we hurry and see if we can warn Jake's Grandfather."

"Yeah." Spud agreed readily as they both took off towards the short cut. "And see if we can find out where Jake went!"

* * *

_So there we have it, the plot slowly moves on and Jake and Mark begin to get to know one another. _

_Till next time!_


	5. The secrets are out

_So sorry again guys! I know my updates are **really** slow, but I am trying my best!_

_Thanks to: **REBD**, **Chinksta**, **Pure -Blood Pheonix wizard**, **MPC**, **MidnightzStorm**, **Kuroy**, **Luiz4200 **and **YFWE** for reviewing last chapter! I really am grateful for all of those who take time to review! _

_Disclaimer: American Dragon: Jake Long belongs to Disney, a certain Mark Taylor however, belongs to me. _

* * *

The Goblins kicked, snarled and scratched at the net holding them together. Their limbs were quickly becoming entangled and that only added to their mounting frustration.

Jake watched, satisfied and amused as the trapped creatures swore colourfully under their breaths. "Dudes, it's your guys fault for being so thick."

That only set off another round of threats and declarations of revenge as they struggled anew to try and dislodge the net trapping them together.

Mark stepped forward, confusion written all over his face. "Where did they learn those profanities?"

Jake just blinked at the dark blue reptile leaning over the wriggling net. "Err, they're _Goblins_, why wouldn't they know them?"

Mark shook his head. "Those are _human_ curses, I just had no idea that the city could have such an effect on them."

The red dragon shrugged and beckoned Mark to follow him. "They probably got them from watching too many late night shows or even from the internet, but we've got to hurry dude. The council will pick these Goblins up, but I am already so late."

"Late for what?"

"My curfew."

Jake didn't bother looking behind him to confirm the smirk that would be on Mark's face. The stuck up jerk probably could stay up as long as he wanted without getting into trouble.

The clan leader waved them over, a smile lighting his grizzled face as he stared at the Goblins. "Thank you American Dragon and Mark Taylor, you have saved my clan from possible disaster. If there is anything we can do to repay you…"

Jake shook his head. "Nah dude, it was no problem, really. I'm just glad we got here in time tonight to help."

"Actually." Mark inclined. "I would like to ask you a question."

The leader blinked in surprise but nodded thoughtfully. "Alright then."

"Why do you live here in such small numbers? Surely you wouldn't be as vulnerable if you lived away from the city?"

Immediately, the little elf's face darkened. "We are the first of our kind to settle in this region, we will not relinquish our heritage because of your concerns. We are doing just fine, perhaps now it would be best if you leave."

Startled by the sudden change, the two dragons could only agree as they noted the other members of the clan look angry at such a question.

As they made their way back through the woods to open ground where they could fly, Jake muttered angrily at the insensitive British idiot. "How could you ask them something like that? You know how sensitive Wood Elves are about their land."

"It was an innocent question."

"Dude, no, just no."

"It is not my fault such creatures do not hold enough intelligence to keep their emotions in check."

Jake scowled. "I wouldn't let those guys here you dissin' em like that."

Mark snorted, letting out a puff of smoke as he did so. "We are dragons, they should show us more respect. Especially after we saved them from those Goblins."

Jake left it at that, he wasn't in the mood to argue with him as he was already tired and irritable from waiting more than half the night just so those Goblins would show up to fall in the trap. His dad was really going to go nuts when he got home.

They reached the edge of the woods, hitting the park where they spotted a group of night fairies dancing by a pond.

Mark stared for a few moments, the moon glinting off his dark blue scales, making him look regal and noble in the luminous starlight. "This is where I take my leave." He flapped his wings and hovered in the air for the few moments before turning back to Jake. "That… party the cheerleader girl invited me too. Do you think I should go?"

Jake tried not to scowl as he was reminded of the popularity the other dragon received at school. "How should I know?"

The British dragon didn't say anything, seemingly adding up the pros and cons in his head. "I will go. It will aid me in my lesson to 'blend in' with human society. And you will go with me."

"What! There's no way-"

"-You will be able to direct me where I go wrong and prevent me from revealing myself in a stupid act of anger. You are this area's protector, it is your duty to accompany me to the party."

"But-"

"It is settled then. I'll see you Friday night."

Jake could only watch in frustration and shock as the other dragon then quickly flew away into the night, and out of sight.

.0.0

_Earlier on that day…_

When the back door burst open and two teenagers tumbled through as gracefully as a fish out of water, Fu really tried to remember that it really wasn't unexpected. "What is it this time?" He grumbled, picking himself off of the floor after he fell off his stool in surprise.

"Jake's dad-"

"-really really angry-"

"- Rockwood phoned home-"

"-Jake missed school again-"

"-He's coming here-"

"-To yell at Gramps-"

"-Wanted to warn you-"

"-Before he got here."

Fu stared at the two teenagers who were still on the floor, gasping and out of breath to get to the shop so quickly.

Trixie stood up angrily and gestured wildly at the speechless canine. "Jakey's dad is going to be here any minute! Where's Gramps!"

"I am right here."

Three pairs of eyes immediately turned towards the old dragon holding a tray of tea. Lao Shi raised an eyebrow at them and placed the tray down. "What can I do for you young ones?"

"Dude, do you like know where Jake is?"

"Yeah, and why he wasn't at school today?"

He nodded. "Regrettably Jake had to miss school to follow a lead with the Lepracorns, it seems that they have caught the culprit that stole the Olympic Discuss." He watched the teens' excited faces with amusement. "And at the moment Jake is escorting a new dragon in the area and showing him some of the native magical creatures."

Trixie looked even more excited. "A new dragon!?"

"Yes, he's from the British community, he has come to learn about the relationship between magical creatures and humans."

"That's awesome!" Spud piped in. "Like, what's the dude's name?"

Lao Shi smiled. "I believe you have already met him, his name is Mark Taylor."

"What!" Trixie shrieked then realisation dawned on her and she spun around to face Spud who was surprisingly straight faced.

"That's cool." Was all he said.

The other teenager stared at him for a few speechless moments. "Cool!? That's cool!? Is that all you have to say! What happened to _'He's going down.'_?"

Spud just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "It was just a misunderstanding." He wasn't going to tell her that he and Stacey met in the closet for their usual 'alone time so that no one can see them together' moment, and she had told him that she had only invited Mark because he was proving to be popular.

Trixie shook her head. "I swear that there is something wrong with you boy."

Lao Shi and Fu-Dog shared a look at the teen's behaviour.

"Was there anything else you needed?" The old dragon asked.

Trixie smacked her head in realisation. "Err, yeah, sorry 'bout that. But Jake's dad is on his way here 'cus Rockwood phoned home about Jake not being at school, and he wasn't very happy."

Lao Shi sighed. "I will talk to Jonathon."

Suddenly, they heard the shop door open and an angry father shouting for Gramps.

"Oh boy. You better hurry, it seems Jake's old man is here already." Fu said, jumping off the stool and standing on all fours like any normal dog. "And make it quick, I hate pretending to act like this." To prove his point he barked a half hearted and partly sarcastic 'woof'.

Lao Shi turned towards Jake's friends. "You better leave now, I doubt it will come to any good if Jonathon finds you here."

They both nodded and hurried out of the back door, they grabbed their skateboards just as angry and rapid Chinese could be heard from the front of the shop.

"I hope Gramps can convince Jake's dad not to ground our bud."

Trixie nodded as she put on her helmet and followed Spud out of the alley. "Yeah, and how come you're not mad with Mark anymore?"

Spud held one finger high in the air as if he was making an important declaration. "Jealousy is the least attractive emotion used to try and woo a fair and beautiful lady."

"As I said Spud, there is something wrong with you boy."

He just grinned at her. "Race you to the skate park!"

.0.0

_Back to present time…_

The night was long, the stars now invisible in the night sky, drowned out by the harsh New York light but the moon was still and strong, silent, unlike the rapid currents of Jake's thoughts as he flew back home.

_Who does that snobby excuse for a dragon think he is? Forcing me to go to some stupid party… Ungrateful, useless, stuck-up… That type of party isn't even my scene! _

Jake continued to grumble, his mood darkening as his house came into view. His dad was going to ground him until his grand-kids had grand-kids!

_I still can't believe he asked me like that, like it was some sort of date…_

The terrible thought nearly knocked him out of the sky as his mind immediately thought back to those dreams that plagued him. Of that blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy who touched him and… wait, let's do a rewind there.

_Of that blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy…_

_Blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy…_

_Mark's face grinned at him as he sat with his Gramps at the table, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth and his blonde hair was pushed back as he raked a hand through his hair…_

_A hand that he was very familiar with… _

Jake hardly registered the fact that he was home and flying through his bedroom window, he didn't really register that he was changing back either.

_Mark Taylor is the boy from my dreams…_

But the most unmanly shriek he ever heard followed by a _thump_ was the factor that finally shook him from his thoughts.

.0.0

_Only an hour earlier…_

Jonathon wasn't happy with the explanation Susan's father had given him about Jake's absence at school, but if his son was doing some work experience at some shop Lao Shi had some contacts with then he couldn't be mad at that.

But for goodness sake! Lao Shi could have notified the school first, heck, he should have asked him or Susan before just pulling Jake out of school like that! The nerve of that man!

He complained to his wife about it, but she just laughed in that nervous way of hers every time he mentioned Jake's disappearing acts or her father's involvement in them, she assured him that her father was just eccentric like that. He grumbled but relented, really, Susan always got so nervous when he complained about Jake's night life. It was like some secret conspiracy they were all involved in but him.

Even so, Jake hadn't even called home and that was a huge breach in his responsibility in making sure his parents knew where he was at all times. Oh golly, that definitely deserved a stern talking to, he was going to make sure that young man remembered he had a duty to inform his whereabouts to his family.

Firm in his resolve, Jonathon marched upstairs, telling his wife that no, he wasn't going to wait till morning, he was going to sort this out as soon as that young trouble maker got home!

He waited in his son's bedroom, not missing the open window. Somehow Jake managed to sneak back into the house through that window. He had never seen the boy do it, but on a number of occasions he had been sitting in the lounge, not hearing or seeing Jake come through the back or front door, but for Jake to suddenly be coming down the stairs saying that he had been in the house all this time, when he had been so _sure_ that Jake had been out.

Jonathon sat at Jake's computer desk, leaving the lights off as to not alert his son to his presence, hopefully catching the boy in the act and giving him a lecture on the proper use of windows and his responsibility in phoning his parents when he was going to be out so late.

He didn't know how long he waited, the blinking light on the computer was the only company he had until he finally heard the swish of the curtains that signalled someone was entering through the window.

He stood, mouth open in ready for a stern telling off but the sudden appearance of a _red monster_ flying in through the window stopped him in his tracks, his mouth remaining open in complete shock as the creature landed on the bedroom floor. It then was suddenly surrounded by a flash of fire and his _son_ stood in it's place.

The next few moments were a bit of a blur, but he heard himself shriek and then the world went black.

.0.0

Jake spun around and spotted the form of his father lying still on the floor.

The bedroom light was suddenly switched on as Haley and his mum burst in, alerted by the shriek and dressed only in their night gowns.

Susan looked between her son and her husband, her face whitening as she put two and two together with the open window and Jake's wind-blown hair.

Haley just couldn't believe that their secret was finally out.

Jake looked at his dad once again before rubbing a hand over his face. "Aw man!"

* * *

_Poor, poor Jonathon. :3 _

_But, he had to find out some time! XD _

_Thanks for reading! Now review... please!? _


End file.
